The present invention relates to a spring loaded tool system which is applicable to a universal joint for socket wrenches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a double acting, spring loaded variable tension self-aligning universal joint adaptor system for socket wrenches.
Previous universal joint devices are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,102,863 to Bojas; 1,324,898 to Hopcraft; 2,327,821 to Rueb; 2,499,569 to Cooley; 3,122,901 to Thompson; 3,522,713 to Hayes; 4,065,941 to Aoki; 4,075,913 to Tye; and 4,721,493 to Lane.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved universal joint device which can be customized in the field by the user, by simply compressing and bending the unit and pushing out the pins. Once this is done, split washers or similar adjustment devices may be installed in recesses which are provided in the universal joint device. In addition, the spring may be removed and replaced with a longer unit for more flexibility. These customizing features allow the user to adjust the unit to suit each individual application, or to replace worn or damaged parts.
These adjustability features allow the user to set the unit or system after customizing it, so that each setting will not continue beyond what is desired, and can only go back towards the setting or to the centered position, depending on the components programmed in. Continuing past the initial setting has been the main failing of other devices which employ U-joints for wrenches. It is this failing which led to the development of the present invention in the form of a double acting, spring loaded variable tension self-aligning universal joint adaptor system for socket wrenches.
Thus, according to the present invention, there is provided an improved socket wrench wherein a handle portion is connected to a socket portion by an improved universal joint. Both portions have forked end members with diametrically opposed arms and bore holes in the arms. A spring is mounted in grooves in both the handle portion and the socket portion and encircles the intervening U-joint.
The handle portion and the socket portion both have spring retaining grooves which have inner and outer lips and which provide for easy attachment of the spring to the portions. These grooves allow the wrench to hold the spring in alignment with its task object during both tension and compression, without having to re-apply the wrench to the object several times to accomplish a desired task. In one embodiment of the invention, one or more voids are provided in the lips and grooves which retain the spring, thus facilitating removal and replacement of the spring.
The U-joint of the present invention is generally typical of universal joints in the field. It includes a swivel block, with a pair of axially perpendicular holes bored therethrough, with the block being pivotally connected to the handle portion and the socket portion by pins which pass through the bore holes in the arms of the forked end members of each portion and through the pair of axially perpendicular holes, with the pins being a press fit in the holes in the swivel block. In one embodiment of the invention, the swivel block is provided with at least one recessed aperture per hole which is concentric to and of greater diameter than the hole it aligns with on the swivel block. Each aperture allows for insertion of one or more washers so that the socket wrench may be custom set and thereby maintain a desired angle depending upon its application. Additionally, this feature allows the user to easily replace worn or damaged parts.
The broad adaptability of this tool is in itself made possible by the annular spring retaining grooves, which contribute to the unique double action tension and compression use of the concentric aligning spring.
The two-way or double acting dual diameter spring aligned universal joint eliminates time consuming re-applying of the wrench into the small inaccessible spaces in which the ordinary universal joint wrenches are subject to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a universal joint for wrenches possessing the ability to hold the wrench in alignment with the fastener by pushing the wrench onto a nearby fitting so that the joint operates in a conventional manner with no interference from the concentric spring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal joint construction which operates properly without interference and with sufficient force to hold a heavy socket or extension in alignment. To do so, the concentric spring must have high strength and also be highly compliant. A heavy spring thus is generally not suitable. A lighter strength spring working in compression on one side and tension on the other side can impart the aligning forces desired. The smaller spring coils also allow greater flexibility.